


25 KISSES

by Crizz



Series: ChangminHo Short Stories Collection [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>original ver (Stony) by starkpad (tumblr)</p>
    </blockquote>





	25 KISSES

**Author's Note:**

> original ver (Stony) by starkpad (tumblr)

**1\. Hand Kiss**

 

He thought of saying no.

He _should_ say no.

 

He doesn’t need this kind of complication in his life right now. 

Such scandal in their line of work? .. is insane!

If there’s one true way for immediate career-suicidal, this would be it.

 

He thought of saying no.

He _ought_ to say no.

 

But when the other man take his hand in between his. 

Hold it like it’s the most precious treasure in the world.

When he brings it up to his lips and kiss the back of ever so gently..

When he looked up to him with those big big HUGE eyes that always been his weakness..

And asked him to be his..

 

How could Yunho say anything other than _yes_..

 

**2\. Cheek Kiss**

 

It’s stupid.

It’s nothing really..

It’s such stupid nothing.

 

In fact, he bet it means nothing special to the other man - being the naturally happy and affectionate person he is.

Why, it must be the norm for the older man to do that to others too..(hopefully not coz now it makes him feels confused  _and_ homicidal all at the same time). 

It was just one of a million hundred ways the other shows his happiness and appreciation.

 

It’s nothing and it’s stupid and to think that he dwells so much on such stupid little nothing like this is… is.. well, _stupid_! that’s what it is!!

He should just stop thinking about it, right? Right.

 

So why Changmin just can’t forget the feeling of warm lips pressing against his cheek when Yunho jumped into his arms in excitement after Changmin gave him tickets to amusement park that they are both going to next weekend (do **not** asked Changmin just how much he had to haggled and begged and bribed and finally threatened their managers and the management to let them both have couple of days off for Yunho’s birthday)

 

It’s stupid and it’s nothing

And Changmin would give everything he has for it to happen again. 

 

**3\. Nose Kiss**

 

“Changmin.. I can’t feel my nose.. is it still there??”

 

Changmin looks to his side and chuckles at the cute sight of his lover bundling up in thick oversize coat, long woolen scarf around his neck, winter cap pulled down tight on those strawberry brown hair and currently rubbing furiously at his reddened nose with his mitten covered hands. 

 

“Let me see..”

Changmin turned the other towards him and peers down thoughtfully

“Hmm.. I dunno hyung~ just to be on the safe side, do you remember the name of the doctor that make Boa-noona’s nose? You might need his help.”

 

“You’re horrible!”

Yunho slapped his laughing boyfriend lightly on the chest. 

“Stop laughing~ I really can’t feel my nose..”

 

“Sorry.. sorry.. Come, let me warm your nose up for you, poor baby..”

And he pulled Yunho closer and kiss the tip of the nose fondly - before biting it **hard** and danced away, cackling madly when the other man gave a shocked cry and starts chasing him. 

 

 

**4\. Forehead Kiss**

 

“Hey baby.. Shower’s free now.”

 

Changmin hummed absently - his entire focus is currently on the ipad in his hands. 

 

Yunho sat on the bed as he dries his hair with the towel. 

After few minutes of silence and still no indication from the man sitting on the floor next to the bed to get up, Yunho crawled right up to the edge and plopped belly down (giggling a bit when the thick mattress bounces beneath his weight).  He peers over his lover’s shoulder to see what is holding the younger man’s attention. 

 

“Is that the online game that Kyuhyun challenged you to play?”

Yunho asked curiously - one hand absently playing with his lover’s hair near the nape.

 

“Uh-huh.. The one that he said is impossible to win. Yeah, right.

And I’m like thhiiisss close to beating his sc-.. Wait, what??!! nononnonono stup.. why the fuck the big boss gets that super regenerate power?! that wasn’t fair! Eeek! Take this!! And this..! Just you wai-”..

 

Yunho watches as his boyfriend keeps on turning the ipad one way and the other while muttering furiously for few more minutes before losing interests completely. 

“Well I’m going to sleep first. Don’t take too long as I already ran a hot bath for you and we have that rehearsal tomorrow afternoon.”

 

He sat up and pulled back Changmin’s hair slightly to kiss the top of his forehead soundly.

“G’night baby~.”

 

“Uhn. Night, babe.”

 

 

**5\. Neck Kiss**

 

“I’m hung~~ry. Feeeeed meeeee~~~”

 

Changmin smiles as at the sloppy wet kiss at the back of his neck before his lover wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled sleepily against Changmin’s back. 

“Breakfast will be ready in few minutes, hyung.. Why don’t you go and wash up first..”

 

“Dun wanna. You can help me wash too, right~?”

Came the petulant reply

 

Ah~ so it’s one of those days when all Yunho wants is to be spoiled and affectionate and cuddly and babied.

Changmin will never admit it but he loves these kind of days the most. 

 

 

**6\. Shoulder Kiss**

 

“It’s so beautiful..”

Yunho breathed, looking in wonder at the meteor shower sent flashes of light across the inky Paju sky above them.

 

“Yeah, beautiful..”

Changmin agreed - though his gaze is on his lover by his side. 

 

Yunho turned to him, smiling happily,

“Thank you, Changmin-ah.. for bringing me here..”

He slid an arm around the younger man’s waist and pressed a kiss on top of one broad shoulder before resting his head on it.

“I love you~”

 

Changmin wrapped his arm around Yunho’s shoulders and hugged him tight in response. 

 

 

**7\. Collarbone Kiss**

 

“Ouch! What the hell??!”  
Yunho looked at the his lover incredulously while rubbing at his aching collarbone.

“Did you just bite me?”

 

Changmin shrugged - not feeling the slightest bit sorry,

“It’s your fault~. You know how seeing you wearing that oversize shirt does to me.

That bare shoulder, that exposed collarbone.. You’re just trying to drive me crazy, admit it.”

 

Well, maybe he does have a point there~ (though Yunho would never admit that out loud)

 

 

**8\. Back Kiss**

 

Changmin (and everyone and their grandmothers) knows (and fully proudly admit) that he is more of the ‘front’ guy: as in he loves everything you can find on the front side of a person’s body.

Bouncy breasts (or lately, creamy squishy _moobs_ are more to his taste), soft fleshy tummy (yes, he loves it when his lover have a bit of love handles that he can suck and nibbles and leave marks on) and of course that lovely warm place in between the legs.

 

So it’s a surprise how much he gets turned on at seeing Yunho’s bare back. 

How he just can’t get enough licking and biting all that smooth creamy skin and open-mouthed kissing down the spine and how he could spend _hours_ just licking and sucking at the small of Yunho’s back that has the other man writhing and moaning and begging for more. 

 

 

**9\. Happy Kiss**

“Changmin-ah…!”

 

Changmin whirled around at the cry - just in time to catch his husband barreling into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Baby, you’re shaking.. What’s wrong?”

He hugged Yunho closer, rubbing the back of the man’s head gently - absently noting the director and one of the script writers politely turned and walked a bit further away to give them both some privacy. 

 

Yunho pulled back and instead of teary or distressed face Changmin been expecting to see, there’s a big grin on that pretty face instead.

“N-nh~.. nothing’s wrong.. Everything’s _wonderful_!

Guess what, Changmin-ah~.. Our application went through!”

 

Changmin gaped,

“Wait, you mean..”

 

Yunho nodded eagerly,

“Yep! The agency called and said someone chose us.”

 

“So th..that mea..”

Changmin stammered.

 

Yunho laughed gaily,

“Yes!! In about 7 or so months, you and I are going to be parents, Shim Changmin~!”

 

Changmin whooped and grabbed Yunho by the waist and lifting him off his feet and spinned around.

Yunho was laughing, giddy and out of breath when Changmin set him down again.

 

Changmin cupped the flushed face in between his hands and looked deep into those bright eyes - suddenly feeling a bit choked up with emotion,

“I love you.. I love you so _so_ much..”

 

And he leans forward and capture those rosy lips with his own.

 

 

**10\. Angry Kiss**

They love each other, yes.

 

But there are also times that they hate each other.

 

When opinions are just too differ to even reached for a compromise.

When outside pressure influenced their emotions just a bit too much.

When other responsibilities take precedent over what’s really important.

When too many outsiders giving too many unwanted advices

When too much thinking and not enough feeling.

When cruel words and slamming doors are the norm.

 

When the mere sight of the other causes one’s hands clenched into fists.

When they got so frustrated that there aren’t even words - only tears streaming down mercilessly.

When by all logic and means they should .. and perhaps even _longed_ , to end this… 

To go. 

 _Run_. 

As far as possible.

 

That’s when they pulled the other closer instead.

Hard, demanding clash of teeth and tongues. 

 

A punishing kiss.

 

 

 

**11\. Good Morning Kiss**

“Wakey wakey, sleepyhead~”

 

Changmin groaned at the cheerful voice chirping near his ear. He buried his head underneath the big fluffy pillow.

“G’way..”

 

A small giggle before another head joins him underneath the warm comfy sanctuary,

“Sorry~.. I already let you sleep as late as I could.. We have that show today, remember~

C’mon~ I’ll even make you breakfast, how’s that?”

 

“Please don’t. I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of the day in the toilet, if you please..”

Changmin mutters grumpily as he threw away the pillow and turned to lie on his back - eyes still closed.

 

Yunho laughs and that joyful little sound brings unwitting smile onto Changmin’s face as well. 

He opened his eyes to see his lover’s small face looking down brightly at him, he grabbed the back of Yunho’s head and bring him down - ignoring the other’s startled yelp, to give those plush lips a warm peck,

 

“Morning, baby..”

 

 

 

**12\. Good Night Kiss**

 

By the time they got back to their suite, they’re (almost) literally dead on their feet. 

It’s only by miracle that neither of them break their necks stumbling in the dark towards the bedroom.

 

Yunho just simply slumped over across the bed, already dead to the world and while Changmin longs to do the same, he forced himself to get up and at least washed his face off the makeup and changed into more comfortable clothes. 

He then brings a damp cloth and cleans Yunho’s face as well and decided to simply undressed the older man before rolling him to go under the thick comforter. 

 

“Good night, hyung..”

Changmin whispered as he gently kissed the top of Yunho’s head and snuggled down next to the sleeping man. 

 

 

**13\. ‘Hello’ Kiss**

 

The deep kiss that greets him the second he entered the door was unexpected but completely welcomed.

 

“Wh..what was that for~?”

He asked, breathless - after the other finally let him up for air.

 

Yunho shrugged,

“I just missed you~”

 

 

**14\. ‘Goodbye’ Kiss**

He told himself that he’ll be okay.

He told himself not to be clingy and looks like the world is ending (though it may have feel that way to him).

He told himself (and everyone else who keeps giving him sorry looks) that this is nothing.. this is only temporary.

That he’s cool and it’s not like they’re breaking up.

He told himself that he has a reputation to uphold, god dammit!

 

“Yunho-hyung..”

 

Yunho stopped walking towards the door and looked back at the one tall miserable looking maknae standing forlornly in the middle of their former studio. Hojun quickly ushered the rest of Yunho’s friends who came to escort the singer to the training camp at Gyeonggi-do later that afternoon, out the door to give the two men some privacy. 

 

The click of the heavy door rang loud.

 

“Changmi.. mmph!”

 

Changmin pushed Yunho against the door - Their lips crashed together in a frantic kiss, tongues connecting and dancing against each other.

He pulled away slightly and rest his forehead against the other’s collarbone, closing his eyes -  their labored breathing sounded harsh in the silence of the room.

 

“Goodbye, hyung..”

He whispered softly.

 

 

**15\. ‘I need you’ Kiss**

Changmin loves Yunho’s mouth. 

How had he worked next to and listened to this man talk for 11 plus years and not spent every damn day thinking about what else those lips and that tongue could do? 

And how had he not spent all those years finding out exactly what those lips and that tongue could do to every sensitive nerve in Changmin’s body? 

"Hyung..,” _Please, Yunho, please…_

 

Yunho’s kisses were worth the wait, but he wasn’t waiting anymore. 

Yunho’s tongue met his, and Changmin helplessly clung to the headboard while that flexible tongue set about tightening every nerve in his body.

 

 

**16\. Rain Kiss**

“Yah! Where are you.. yah! come back! You gonna catch a cold! Yah, Jung Yunho!!”

Changmin scowled at his laughing lover dancing lightly out of his reach and.. further out into the rain. 

 

“Oh, a little rain won’t hurt anyone Changmin-ah~ Come join me!

Lets live a little, Minmin~”

 

Changmin cursed at himself even as he ran out towards his lover from underneath the protection of their front porch roof, because he should know better dammit than to just let Yunho have his way around Changmin (as usual).

But then… when Yunho tilted his head towards the open crying sky, damn if Changmin didn’t feel his breath caught in his chest. And how could ever say no when Yunho looking at him like _that_.

With the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile.. 

 

“You’re insane~”

He said loudly - the sound of the heavy downpour roared around them.

 

Yunho just looked up to him with wonder in his eyes,

“And yet you love me anyway..”

 

Changmin brushed the wet lock back from Yunho’s face and stroked his cheek gently,

“How could I ever _not_..”

 

And the sweet, summer rain taste on those plush lips was an aphrodisiac to his senses.

 

 

**17\. Cuddle Kiss**

 

Yunho loves loves LOVES cuddling.

He might even loves it more than sex itself (well, _not_ really actually.. How could he when his lover is the _absolute_ beast in between the sheet that can make him actually passed out from pleasure overload more often than not).

 

One would not guessed it looking at him, but honestly~ Changmin gives the best cuddles of all.

 

Yunho loves it best when it’s one of their rare day off and they could just spend the day lazing around and  cuddling on their huge couch where Changmin would wrap them both up in comfy blanket with big fluffy pillows all around them - the television will be on but with the volume turned all the way down and sometimes Changmin would be reading and Yunho just drifting on and off catching up on his sleep, warm and sleepy half on top of his lover.

He would wake up to Changmin occasionally pressing soft kisses on top of his head and sometimes playing idly with one of his hands. 

 

He loves the feeling of.. well, this might sounds embarrassing but.. that feeling of being held and encompassed so completely within his lover’s arms? That warm feeling of knowing that he’s safe and so _so_ much loved?

He lives for these treasured most precious moments.

 

 

**18\. First Kiss**

No, they did not stand beneath a sunset, with warm balmy breeze swirl gently around their delicate feet.. Nor did Changmin suddenly overcame with ardent passion and grabbed Yunho before pushing him against the wall and kiss him senseless (to be fair, he do that many _many_ times after they got together).

 

There’s nothing… life-altering event that led up to it, really. 

It was just… one of those painfully ordinary _everyday_ moments.

 

Yunho was on the couch, talking animatedly - tired but too excited to sleep (so he decided that if he can’t sleep than Changmin should be a good maknae and not sleep too >.<;;)..

Changmin was sitting sideway besides him, propping his head up on the back of the couch with one hand and just looking at the excited man in front of him with a soft indulgent smile on his face - just half listening to Yunho’s rambling.

 

Then Yunho tilted his head back and a bit to the side towards Changmin and the soft light emanating from the bedside lamp lends an unearthly glow around him.

 

And suddenly… there it was

The sudden pang in his heart - part longing, part panicking, part confusion, part exhilaration and totally completely 100% terrifying.

 

And all Changmin could think of:

’ _Hey.. I want to kiss him.._ ’

 

So he did.

 

 

**19\. Reward Kiss**

“C’mon~ you can do it~! Just _one_ more~”

Yunho cheered encouragingly - hugging the other’s long legs tighter to himself lest he gets thrown off.

 

“Shut up..”

Changmin grumbled as he came up for his 100th sit-up, this time pushing just a little bit further forward and caught those pink lips with his. 

 

 

**20\. Eskimo Kiss**

“You’re silly~”

 

“No, you are sillier~..”

 

“No~ you are the silliest..”

 

And Kyuhyun is wondering what even is his life that he had to witness his usually suave snarky best friend being so pabo lovey dovey like with his boyfriend - complete with soft giggles, foreheads leaning close, tips of their noses rubbing together.

 

 

**21\. Belly Kiss**

As much as he admires Yunho’s thighs (as he literally confessed on national tv - yes, he got scolded for that by Yunho afterward =.=;;), Changmin’s 2nd favourite part of his lover’s body gotta be the belly (can’t you guess which is the no 1 favorite? start with ‘M’ and rhymes with ‘lubes’)

 

He loves how soft and squishy Yunho’s belly is - no matter how much the older man works out. 

Those pale creamy skin and the cutest bellybutton that just begged to be sucked and licked and nibbled on..

 

“You’re so  _so_ weird”

Yunho said as he looked down at his lover kneeling before him - Changmin already lifting up Yunho’s shirt and currently is rubbing his face all over the soft flesh blissfully.

 

**22\. Public Kiss**

Them being who they are, obviously they don’t have the luxury of showing their affection in public (to be fair, even if they are not celebrities, they still can’t be dating openly. Modern time or not, homosexuality is still considers as taboo in Korea).

 

That doesn’t mean just because they can’t kiss and date like other normal couple, they never do.

Infact, sometimes Changmin thinks that he and Yunho has it better than some couples out there. 

 

They casually (sometimes even blatantly) flirt with each other on stage (people tend to dismiss it as them being good friends. Hah, right. lol.. he certainly never behaves like this when he’s with his other friends before~), they live with each other most part of a year; whenever they have to go overseas for photoshoot, it becomes like vacation-cum-honeymoon for them. 

They even _kiss_ each other often in public.

 

Of course, their public ‘kisses’ comes in the form of slightest brushes of hands against each other, pats on the back - lingering for as long as possible, quick hugs and whispered words..

 

Every gestures, every stolen glances and hidden smiles;

They all brings a thousand meanings that may forever shall be hidden in plain sight

 

_Are you okay?  
_

_Hey, I’m here.._

_Don’t worry_

_We got this.._

_You’re my center._

_I love you.._

 

 

**23\. Jealous Kiss**

 

They’re barely inside the door before Changmin is in Yunho’s personal space, crowding up against him and slamming him to the wall.

 

“Oof, what the hell-” 

Yunho begins, but was cut off as Changmin kisses him, hard and demanding. There’s no finesse, just the harsh scrape of stubble as Changmin fucks his tongue into Yunho’s mouth.

 

He pulls back, allowing Yunho to finally catch his breath. 

 

“Seriously?” 

Yunho asks, 

“What is this about?”

 

“Didn’t you noticed?” 

Changmin all but growls, 

“The way he was looking at you? The way he _touched_ you?”

 

Yunho blinks blankly,

“Who?”

 

“Fucking Siwon, that’s who.”

Changmin snarls - the memory had him pulling Yunho closer and took his mouth again, consuming him. 

 

 

**24\. Quick Kiss**

 

“K everyone. We’ll be up in about two minutes”

 

Changmin grabbed Yunho’s arm and pulled him away from their dancers, to a small dark corner behind the stage props. He positioned his body so Yunho would be sheltered from any curious glances thrown their way.

 

“Changmin-ah?”

 

He bend down and presses a quick kiss at the corner of Yunho’s mouth.

“Hwaiting, hyung..”

 

 

**25\. ‘I love you’ Kiss**

“Changmin-ah.. 

For all the time you took upon yourself to be the hyung instead of dongsaeng,

For all the time you care.

For being my biggest supporter,

For being by my side,

For not leaving me alone,

For keep on believing,

For making **ME** believe.

 

I love you..”

 

“Yunho-ya..

For all the time you push me – no matter how much I want to give up, I love you.

For all the time you held me close and just be there by my side,  I love you.

For all the time you let me care for you, I love you.

For all the time you work extra extra hard for us, I love you.

For all the time you never leave me alone because somehow you instinctively know when I need someone – even when I denied it, I love you.

For all the time you cry for me, I love you.

For all the time you **laugh** with me, I love you _even more_.

You are more than just a friend and a brother.

To me, you are my soulmate..

my missing piece.

Thank you for making me the _happiest_ man alive.

 

I love you..”

 

“Grooms, having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, by the authority vested in me, I pronounce you spouses for life.

You may now seal this bliss with a kiss.”

 

Changmin cups Yunho’s face in his hands and leans down, pausing before he reaches Yunho’s mouth. 

 

Yunho’s smile is bright and cheeky as he rests his hand on Changmin’s chest. 

“What are you waiting for, Changdolla? This is the _best_ part.”

 

Changmin laughs and kisses him to the sound of loud cheers from their family and friends..

 

 

**~~~**~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

> “ _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_.”

 

 

**\- CriZz :)**


End file.
